ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
On a Roll (Super Omniverse)
Plot Ben as Big Chill is chasing Skate-R through the city. Big Chill uses his frost breath to create an ice wall in front of Skate-R who just breaks through. (Skate-R): Ahahahahahaha!! Skate-R throws two grenades at Big Chill which blow up and makes him revert. (Ben): That, could have gone better. Later Ben, Kevin, Gwen and Rook are at Gwen's house. (Rook): Ben, how was school today? (Ben): What are you my Mom? It was okay, I also fought some guy who called himself Skate-R. (Gwen): You mean the guy who's been on the big crime spree. (Ben): Yeah. (Kevin): Well have fun tracking him down. (Ben): And where are you going? (Kevin): The skating rink. There's a new DJ who moved here last week, and I wanna see how good he or hopfully she. (Gwen): Kevin! (Kevin): Okay, okay. I just wanna see how it is. (Gwen): It? (Kevin): Yes. Later, Tennyson. (Ben): Hey! Can't I go? (Kevin): First things first. You can't skate. (Ben): Yeah I can! Meanwhile at the skating rink. Ben is skating out of control. (Ben): Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! Ben runs into a blond girl in a green long sleeved shirt and a white short skirt. (Ben): Ow! I-I'm sorry, uh. (Girl): Cassie. I'm the new DJ. (Ben): Uh, Hi. (Cassie): Hi. (Ben): Well, I'm starved. Better go hit the snack bar. (Cassie): Okaaaaaaaaaayy... Ben skates away falls over on his face gets up falls down again and then skates away. Then Skate-R breaks through the wall and starts blasting things with a laser lance. (Skate-R): Woo Hoo! (Ben): Skate-R! I was hoping we'd run into each other. (Skate-R): As was I, Ben 10. Ben transforms. (Brainstorm): Brainstorm! Judging from the attack-readdy pose my opponent stands. I should be able to- Skate-R blasts Brainstorm who protects himself with a Lightning shield. (Brainstorm): Or not. Kevin absorbs the wall and tackles Skate-R. (Skate-R): Kevin Levin I presume. One of Ben Tennyson's sidekicks. (Kevin): What did you just call me! Skate-R blasts Kevin. Brainstorm transforms. (Water Hazard): Water Hazard! Hmm, I was going for Articguana. Rook blasts a net at Skate-R who dodges and blasts Rook. (Skate-R): Heheheh. This fun. Water Hazard spews water streams at Skate-R. (Skate-R): Seriously? Water? (Water Hazard): Well short circuiting his armor is out of the question. Water Hazard transforms again. (Four Arms): Seriously? Four Arms. I asked for Humungousaur. Four Arms punches Skate-R. (Skate-R): A punch. You stink, Tennyson! Four Arms goes Super. (Super Four Arms): Super Four Arms! Super Four Arms punches Skate-R twice. (Skate-R): Ow! That hurt! Skate-R blasts Super Four Arms and grabs Cassie. (Super Four Arms): Cassie, no! (Kevin): Cool new DJ, no! Skate-R skates off. (Super Four Arms): Oh no he did not! Later at Skate-R's lair Cassie is tied up. (Cassie): Seriously? What am I? A damsel in distress? (Skate-R): Sort of, yeah. Armodrillo drills through the ground. (Armodrillo): Cassie! (Cassie): Ben! Armodrill transforms. (Upgrade): Upgrade! Upgrade merges with Skate-R's armor and breaks it. (Upgrade): Oh yeah! (Skate-R): Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!! Upgrade demerges and transforms. (Rath): Rath! Rath cuts Cassie's ropes. Rath detransforms. (Cassie): Thanks, Ben. (Ben): No problem. Cassie and Ben look at each other for 8 seconds. (Ben): So, victory smoothy? (Cassie): Aw yeah! THE END Major Events *Cassie appears. *Brainstorm and Water Hazard reappear. Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Rook *Cassie Villains *Skate-R Aliens Used *Big Chill *Brainstorm (first reappearance) *Water Hazard (first reappearance; accidental indended alien was Articguana) *Four Arms (accidental transformation selected alien was Humungousaur) *Super Four Arms *Armodrillo (first reappearance) *Upgrade (first reappearance) *Rath Category:Episodes